


TEEMING

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Sometimes, she thinks Sana looks at her like she’s the only person in the world (and that alone makes her burn with an emotion she’s never felt before.)Or: It's a wedding with a happy end(?), also, bathrooms because I apparently like writing scenes set in bathrooms.





	TEEMING

The fabric is itchy against her skin but she bears with it as she leans forward on the low counter of the sink, studying the dark colors of the bathroom to help calm her thoughts; it works, only slightly though as the weight of everything eventually settles deep inside her gut.

“Mina?” 

The voice is muffled and questioning.

Mina knows it's Jeongyeon and so she closes her eyes.

"Mina, are you in there?"

A knock comes, followed by the rattling of the door handle and with great reluctance does she move to unlock it. When the door opens she knows by the sympathetic look on the others face that she's probably a disheveled mess- but that's really the least of her worries right now.

"Do you want to come out or, do you want me to come in." Jeongyeon grins slightly, awkwardly gesturing in the air.

"I'm not really ready to come out yet..."

"A little late for that, no?" It's probably supposed to make her laugh, but she remains silent as Jeongyeon shuffles inside and closes the door once more. "Are you running away?"

"No, just, um- taking a breather?"

"Mm."

Her white dress continues twisting carelessly around her ankles as she watches her friend begin to toy with her veil that had been abandoned by the window sill.

"Wanna talk it out?" 

"I don't know where to begin honestly."

"I thought you said you liked Sana."

"I do, it's not that. It's just, things happened so quickly..." She shakes her head. 

"Ah," Jeongyeon nods in understanding and sighs, "I wasn't supposed to tell, but, if it makes you feel any better Sana is equally as nervous right now." 

"Is she?" 

(And it does makes feel better a little, knowing that her soon to be wife was in a state similar to her own, up until she begins to question whether that was a good sign or a bad sign.)

"I felt the same way on my wedding day too, it's normal to be this way." 

Again, she knows Jeongyeon is just trying to comfort her but it's different- different because Jeongyeon and Momo actually dated before they got married.

Sana and her though, they had only met face to face two weeks ago, and since then, they had been alone together a total of two times (and really, they were never _truly_ alone because they always had security lurking around then.) 

But it wasn't entirely about the timing, as Mina had known she was to be married to a certain Minatozaki once the time was right and the companies were ready to merge, and it wasn't about doubting whether Sana was a good choice for a partner or not, no, it wasn't any of those things.

“The first time we met, I wasn’t sure I would like her really,” Mina paused to pick at an imaginary piece of thread, “because we’d only talked through letters and the phone. I was worried that she’d look at this like some kind of burden, a responsibility that needs to be done.”

“Was it?”

“No.” She shakes her head fondly. "It was- nice, actually. She was- _is_ \- so funny and kind.” 

"I know it’s probably not how either of you wanted things to be, but I do think you two are well matched.” 

"I guess I'm just nervous because It’s a lot." Mina chews on her bottom lip. "It's a lot, and I want this to work out between us. I want- I want to be able to love her.” 

“You know,” Jeongyeon smiles, “I think you’re already halfway there.” 


End file.
